My version of naruto
by marcin7
Summary: My version of Naruto. Strong, mature. first story
1. Chapter 1

Village of Konoha no Sato gakure, "Hidden Leaf Village was quiet today, since that memorable **Invasion of Konoha ** passed 3 years. Through these three years has change Rokie 9 and team Gai, all now are chunins

In main tower Tsunade was her tutelage of Sakura as a field medical-nin.

-SAKURA

-Yes Tsunade-san

-Bring me papers from Iruka-san

-Yes sensei sakura said and go

-Shizune bring my lady Tsunade is to early for sake

-GIVE ME

- Yes Tsunade-san

In another part of the village was inaudible whistle combat fight teammate and young couple from Team 9

Akamaru now** Gatsuga** Kiba said

**Hakkeshou: Kaiten** Hinata said

Kiba attack on the defense stopped Hinata, stunned teenager has wanted atach again when he heard.

-At the end of today, she said Kurenai

-Hai sensei said chunins

From Konoha Crash Hinata change from shy little girl to young women with help kurenai and Tsunade. She understand that Naruto not her knight which take all the worries. She starts dating Kiba who save her life in one missions.

-Hinata-chan you were Awesome Kiba said

- Thank you Kiba said hinata

-Maybe we go eat somewhere Kiba said

-No I can train with my sister.

-pity.

-But tomorrow you will go on a date said hinata

-I can go Shino said based on tree

-We going to meet the team 10 in the bar Kiba said

-Akamaru We are going

That day passed quietly in the village of someone returning to the village of training.

Konoha Gates.

It's boring Kotetsu said

As always, this time of Izumo said

Kotetsu sighed, "Izumo, I'm going to go get something to eat and bring it back. Do you want anything?"

Izumo rubbed His head, "I do not think so. I'm not that ..." His stomach then let out a loud growl, "On second thought, sure bring Dango."

"Okay." Before Kotetsu went back into the village, Both him and Izumo felt two person approaching the gates.

One of those young person. Blond hair and blue eyes. Black cloak at the end of the flames (as Minato only black) Katana left arm of a dragon tattoo on his forearm, black ninja pants.  
>The second person is Jiraiya worlds biggest pervert the toad sage and Sannin of Konoha. Also famous author of the Icha Icha series (dressed as anime)<p>

-Izumo and Kotetsu how my fans are doing. Jiraiya said

-Jiraiya -san you back and fourth Hokage but you are dead . said Izumo

-No I AM NOT MY FATHER sai Naruto walking  
>-Well are in Home Jiraiya told<br>- Let's say that well I will not must save your old ass from the crowd of angry women who want kill you naruto said  
>- Probably you will want to meet with a girlfrend<br>-This is my business old pervert Naruto said

- Okay. Today Igive free time but tomorow you go Tsunade-chan . Jiraiya said

-Thanks old man said Naruto disappeared cloud of smoke

-Kids this days I beter going and see tsunade-can Jiraiya said

Naruto was in his flat, remember how hi live past his journey.

-I am back to old Garbage but maybe this place not change , I am.

- Gaki You look better this cloak than your orange jumpsuit .said person.

-Thanks for cleanig but How you know I will in my room said naruto

-Well ,well I have my ways but if you want know is price said Anko walking to Naruto

-What is price snake crazy lady said Naruto

You know What I want and We not leave bedroom until morning said Anko and kissing Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Important Note**

First thank for reviews

This chapter is flashback how Naruto meet Anko,and They are together

- Speaking

**Kyuubi **

**Jutsu **

Next morning in Konoha

Naruto wake up first and , Anko was lying on his chest and remember How he meet her , real her not crazy snake lady from second part of the chuunin exams.

**Flashback**

Naruto was traning chakra. In year and a half of traning he learn a lot ot things, he know who Were his parent' Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and the Nine-Tails' second jinchūriki, Kushina Uzumaki

He maybe hateMinato Namikaze, also know as Konoha' s Yellow Flash

but his Techniques are brilliant the **RESENGAN ** and the famous his unique space–time technique, the**Flying Thunder God Technique**, he finish** RASENGAN** thanks to - level techniques, the Shadow Clone Technique** . **He also agreement Nine-tailed Demon Fox showed some demonic

fire Jutsu.

Naruto which ended chakra traning and want start sword traning when hear voice his teacher.

-Hey kid

-What you want Jiraiya Naruto said

-I hace for you mission

-Great What we do? Naruto asked

-You are check old laboratory Orochimaru , and destroy it.

-Iam going singler person mission ?

-No you are going with one Jounin send by Tsunade.

Before Naruto could ask he hears a slight whisping sound as a kunai flys to past cheek but he catch kunai.

- Well gaki learn new tricks . Said purple haired woman takes a step out fro a tree and leans on it

-Hello Anko proper time on mission. Jiraiya said

-So little gaki is my partner on this mission ? Anko asked

Yes Anko.

Ok but when he dies you said to _Godaime Hokage_ . Anko said

Naruto who was looking her remember she was proctor for the second exam and was time Show what he can do.

Anko raised an eyebrow and before she realised it Naruto was behind her.

-This is yors Kunai Anko-san Naruto said disappeared

Anko She spun around and saw him sitting in the Tree she had previously occupied . Anko looking and see not little gaki but young man who was similar look as Fourth Hokage.

What hapen Anko – san little gaki can a few tricks. Naruto said

Then We go gaki Anko smirk

Naruto and Anko went to mission in the night .

Okay let's set out camp for today bring wood gaki.

Naruto nod and went.

When the fire was burning Naruto was eatinng . Anko was amazed change was this kid no young man .

Ok get to know each other I go first .

I Mitarashi Anko a Tokubetsu Jōnin-level , I like sweet bean soup and dango , drink tea with my friendsand my dream to kill one person , you turn gaki

-I have a name and nothing happened to me Anko-san. Naruto said

-My nameis Naruto Uzumaki a genin I like traveling, training ,and ramen my dream a have normal life.

-Hey Gaki what happened to you .Anko said

-What are you talking Naruto said

-Where is the kid was hyperactivity, impulsive, and inattentive and want be said

-He grow up.

-Brat say something more because I will not only talk or you think how quickly you get back to your pink girl friend. Anko said with smirk

- First Sakura is not my girlfriend , you want why I change bacause I want be strong when I meet

Akatsuki I with not run, I wants to stand on its own legs, Not Take cover for someone. Naruto said

-big words but you know that you lack experience and jutsu arsenal to defeat them but new to me like you better than the old Anko said

-WE have same eyes . Naruto said

-What you are saying. surprised anko said

-Both we are hiding behind the masks we are afraid to open to the people, We are Pariahs I am jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox , you stundent of Orochimaru. You to know the I never Talk not really with my team: Hatake always read his _I_cha Icha series , Sakura always look on Sasuke And Sasuke had everything in the ass just like the strongest , Naruto said looloing in bonfire.

I am tired good night Anko-san

Anko did not know what to say this kid is not a young man, She been variously called a whore hose only by some friends not escape this hell, but he had the worse she knew about it at this moment she felt like she knew him long life, it hate of people Konohagakure them their combined.

Next day Naruto wake up first , and want make breakfast . When he hear Anko was speaking

-Naruto Today WE check and destroid base Jiraiya was talking. Ank said

-You say my name was change ? Naruto ask

-What again do not like what I call by name Anko said walking to naruto looking his eyes

No, a of course not only wanted to ask a blushing Naruto . He never was never in my life was not as close to a woman so beautiful.

- What I was thinking you grow up but you behaving as innocent boy . Anko said with smirk grab

N aruto was time for revenge on Anko.

What surprised her was that Naruto grabbed kunai with amazing speed and twisted around so that he was standing to the left side of the snake mistress that had just appeared out of thin air, while the kunai he was holding pierced the skin of her neck slightly drawing a drop of blond. And lick her błood.

-I am not innocent boy Anko time for going and check old laboratory. Naruto said

Anko, who was still shocked that a genin used her own weapon, more and more she like the new naruto can when he come back then give him a chance .

Naruto and Anko was approached to old laboratory.

-You Have some plan ? Naruto Ask

-Of course, quickly check and smash the old shit . Anko said

OK

In the laboratory Naruto and anko quickly check rooms.

-Thanks to yours clones we quickly finish mission . Anko said

Naruto want say when he heard **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique **then Naruto use** Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard**

-Dobe yor learn something said Sasuke was wearing shown a white long-sleeved shirt, and which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword .

-Sasuke how are you .I heard that Orochimaru likes young boys .

You dare mock me, I'll show you Said Sasuke Want attack when he hear voice of Kabuto

Sasuke stop .Hello Naruto you changed since our the last meeting .said Kabuto

Yes so this timeI will put you in the stomach bigger **RESENGAN **and see you survive Naruto said

Hey do not forget me Anko said

You are similar always want fight but not today Kabuto said and do hand seals

Anko scream and grab her neck .

-What you do Kabuto Naruto said seeing Anko the wrapper of pain .

I reminded her about of gift Orochimaru but this time she did not survive . Naruto what to do in this situation? Kabuto said

Naruto raised body of Anko daid one word – boom - activated at this time all **Explosive Tags** and And use ** Body Flicker Technique **disappeared from the base of a was crushing-down.

Naruto run to the cave with body of Anko And put body on ground , thinking How help her.

**You want save her kit said Kyuubi **

Yes want you want Kyuubi Said Naruto

**I have a way to save her but ****You do ****everything do save her?** ** said Kyuubi **

YES I dont have time your games said Naruto

**Then bite her in neck where is her curse seal said Kyuubi **

WHAT you want that I bite her are you mad? Naruto said

**SHUT UP you said save her ,****the only way to save her said Kyuubi **

Naruto was thinking what Kuubi said And was right .

Naruto placed his mouth above the seal and sunk his elongated fangs into her neck And Anko scream her eyes change to red and she suddenly bite Naruto neck ,both fell to the ground unconscious .

**Hahahahahahahah What do you ****how to find out what you did**** kit**** said Kyuubi **

Next Moring in cave .

Naruto was wake up I want remember what happen when he bite Anko. Naruto look sleeping body of Anko ,sees her as quietly breathing .

**-She survive but I forget say what you do ** **said Kyuubi **

-What's going on she is said

**-Yes but She is your mate ****or as you people say, wife** **said Kyuubi **

-WHAT DID YOU DO I want only save her not marry her you stupid fox saidNaruto

**-You little human you want save her you say you do everything this was only way** **said Kyuubi**

-But she going kill me when she know what I did said Naruto

**-ahhahaaahahaahahahahahahaahh this your problem kit I going sleep said Kuubi**

Anko Wake up in cave and feel different stronger ,calmer and not have curse seal at this point was

bite mark , she remember only Kabuto and pain when saw Naruto She felt a strange bond with him. -Naruto what happen in laboratory what my curse seal change and where we are- . Said Anko

-Okay you lisen my story then you can kill my - and Naruto what happen laboratory how he bite her and what Kuubi say about mate.

-This real Anko Said

-Yes

At this point the only thing she did Anko from Naruto did not expect she kiss him on the lips.

In fourteen years of life this was his first real kiss not from girl but from women.

What did you do this

The first is for thnk you for help my for second why wife can not kiss her husband but maybr you dont like Anko said smirk

-I no this you are beautiful women , strong, funny, but this my I am fourteen , hunted by Akatsuki , hate by village I do not want you have this life. Naruto said

-Naruto I not have better life, man always looking my for my body , have sex with snake whore, maybe together We can life normal. Said Anko aand kiss Naruto who kiss back And this

point They hear voice of Kyuubi.

**I must tell something ****important things of uours marks** **said Kuubi**

Who said that ? ask Anko

Kuubi the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox but how you can hear him ?

**Thanks to telepathy but tis is not important humans I must talk about this marks.****They combine your life when one of your die second die . Secondly mark draws you together , you and kid have fun said Kuubi**

Next days Anko And Naruto was talking to get to know , and start life together

**END Flashback **

Naruto was thinkind when feel hand on his moring wood .

-Good moring Anko said Naruto with groans of pleasure

-Moring Stud We fuck half night and your liitle friend want more said Anko quickly began to stroke

-What I have to say I'm sexy woman said Naruto and Kiss Anko

-To show what I am sexy Anko said She mashed her lips into his and pushed her tongue into his mouth

end chapter


End file.
